


When A Little One Cries...

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Appendicitis, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's flight from New York takes an unexpected detour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

What should have been a direct flight from New York to Pittsburgh took an unexpected turn, as the plane Justin had taken needed to make an unscheduled stop. He sighed. This was the last thing _he_ needed, as the passengers were all encouraged to get off the plane and stretch their legs. Another plane would arrive shortly for the rest of the flight.

Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he started calling people. He figured as long as he was there, he might as well call people. After making the necessary calls—Jennifer, Debbie—he decided to call Melanie and Lindsay.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Lindsay, it’s Justin.”

“Hey, Justin, listen, I don’t have time to talk. Things are going crazy around here—Gus is really sick and we’re at our wit’s end trying to contact people.”

Gus— _sick_? “Is—is there anything I can do?” 

“You’re going back to Pittsburgh, aren’t you?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Would you find Brian and tell him?” The desperation in her voice was evident.

 “Yeah, sure,” Justin promised.

 “Oh, thank you,” Lindsay replied, sounding like a load had been taken off her back. “He’s been so hard to find, and he really needs to know.”

 “Sure thing,” Justin said, just as they announced that the new plane had arrived. As anxious as he was to find Brian just to let him know he was home to stay, this blow made him want to find him all the sooner.

 When the plane landed in Pittsburgh, at the all-clear, he stretched and retrieved his carryon baggage. He had mixed feelings as he walked to the terminal. As glad as he was to be home, he knew he had a mission on his hands—one he wasn’t anxious to begin.

 Just as he retrieved the rest of his baggage, his cell rang. Shuffling his load, he answered. “Hello?”

 “Hey, Sunshine, where are you?” 

“I’m at the airport,” Justin said, “but where have _you_ been? Lindsay’s been trying to get in touch with you!” 

“Just been a busy day at Kinnetik,” Brian replied, “and it’s been impossible to get away. What—what did she need?”

 “Where are _you_?” Justin said, dodging the people still trying to get to their baggage. “I—I don’t think this is a good place to talk.”

“I’m at the house,” Brian replied. “Is—is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Justin sighed, just as Jennifer and Debbie spotted him and came in for a hug each. “I—I’ll see you there.”

 “Justin?” Jennifer couldn’t help seeing the worried look on his face. “Is—is something wrong?”

 “Yeah,” Justin said, a stray tear rolling down his face. “Lindsay tells me Gus is really sick—and I was just now able to contact Brian.”

 “Sick?” Debbie’s motherly instincts kicked in. “Do—do they know what’s wrong?”

 “I don’t know,” he said, “that’s all I was able to get out of Lindsay, but Brian said he was at the house.”

 “Come on,” Jennifer said, as they led him away, even as he bit his lip to keep from sobbing, “we’ll take you.”

 Britin was a welcome sight, as they pulled up. Justin could see Brian peeking out the window, and he braced himself as he ran out. “My Sunshine,” Brian sobbed, as they made contact, sharing a tender kiss. Tears still flowed from Justin’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was glad to be home or because of the blow he was about to deliver.

 “So,” Brian said, once they finally released, “you say Lindsay’s been trying to contact me?”

 “Let’s go in,” Justin said, dreading each second that passed before he broke the news.

 As they entered the great room, he was impressed. Since he’d left, it had been cleaned up, filled with furniture, until it looked absolutely fabulous. The fireplace was still the same, and even now, Justin couldn’t help remembering their first time making love instead of fucking.

 Getting back to the matter at hand, Justin just looked into Brian’s eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “Brian, I have some bad news.”

 “What—what is it?” His first thoughts were of Gus.

 “Gus is very sick,” Justin confessed, tears he never meant for Brian to see starting to fall from his eyes.

 “Oh—oh, Sunshine!” Brian felt himself starting to fall forward, and Justin just caught him, and held him in his arms. How he loved his son—and he could sense that maybe Justin had grown to love him as well!

 “What—what do they want me to do?” Brian wondered.

 “She didn’t say,” Justin replied, but in his heart, he thought, _a good father would want to be by his son’s side_.

 “Well, there’s only one thing to do,” Brian said, grabbing some things. “We’re going to Canada.”

 


	2. Arrival

An emergency flight to Vancouver had arrived, and before long, they were there. Melanie had come to meet them, and when he saw her, Brian started to stiffen, but even she looked worn out as she gave them each a hug. “It—it was good of you to come,” she managed to choke out.

 “What’s wrong?” Brian wanted to know, as they walked to her car. “Have the doctors found anything yet?”

 “They’re running some tests,” Melanie replied. “Poor thing, he’s so frightened.”

 Since Brian, as Gus’ father, had finally come, Justin was starting to feel as if he no longer needed to be there. “Is—is there anything _I_ can do?” he asked.

 “Lindsay and I have to talk to the doctor,” Melanie said, as they got in the car and sped away. “I can see if they’ll let you stay with Gus and Brian.”

 When they reached the ER, they heard a cry that they instantly recognized as Gus. “Hello,” she said, stepping up to the front desk. “I’ve brought Gus’ father, and this is his partner, Justin… is there any way he can stay with them, too?”

 “I’ll vouch for him,” Brian offered. “We’re as good as married, anyway.”

 “Right this way,” the head nurse said, leading the way to a small partition. Brushing back the curtains, they saw Lindsay and the doctors trying to hold Gus down so they could insert tubes and an IV. “Hey, son,” Brian whispered. “Daddy’s here.”

 Gus’ eyes opened, and he turned to the sound of Brian’s voice. A small—weak—smile crossed his lips. “Hi, Daddy,” he whispered.

 “Do you remember Justin?” Brian asked, as Justin stepped forward. Leaning over the gurney, Justin kissed away stray tears on Gus’ face and brushed back his hair. “Hi, buddy,” he whispered. “Remember me?”

 “It hurts,” Gus moaned. Tears welled in his eyes again as he writhed in pain.

 “I know,” Justin said, taking his hand, “but try not to move. They’re doing everything they can to make it all better.” Slowly he moved his hand up and down that little arm encumbered by tubes—and his ID bracelet.

 “Is there any diagnosis?” Brian asked, turning to Lindsay.

 “That’s what we’re waiting on right now,” she replied.

 “Well,” Brian said, “this is rather unorthodox, but—if you want to…” Digging a box out of his pocket, he opened it. “Take one,” he said. Justin gazed at the rings for a minute before slipping one out, and Brian did the same. A chaplain, who had slipped in from checking on patients, was at the ready.

 Lindsay and Melanie tried to distract Gus from the pain by directing his attention to what was happening. He tried to put up a brave front, but he had to admit—the pain was still quite intense. Finally, the words everyone had been waiting for:

 “I now pronounce you Brian and Justin Kinney.”

 Justin made his way back to Gus’ side. “Hello, _son_ ,” he whispered, rubbing his hand along Gus’ forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Daddy?” Gus asked weakly.

“I’m your daddy,” Brian laughed, “but I guess you can call Justin— _Pop_?”

 “I like that,” Justin agreed.  “I’m your Pop.”

 He stood a little straighter now—never again would Brian need to vouch for him because he didn’t exactly qualify as family. True, they would rather have waited until Gus was well, so they could tie the knot at Britin, but there just seemed to be an urgency about it all—that Gus needed to know he had two fathers just hoping for his full and complete recovery.

Just then, Gus heaved a big sigh.

“What was that for?” Justin smiled, intertwining Gus’ fingers with his. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” was Gus’ whispered reply. “Don’t—don’t hurt so much.”

Just then, the doctor on call returned. “Mrs. Marcus, Mrs. Peterson, the results are in,” she said, “and it looks like Gus has appendicitis. We’ll need to schedule surgery as soon as possible.”

“Is—is there anything we can do?” Justin asked.

 “You guys have been more help than you will ever know,” Lindsay said, hugging them both. “You guys go on—enjoy your married life. If we need anything, we’ll call you.”

 


	3. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

First Night by AStephens

Since they didn’t want to stray too far, they just found a hotel close to the hospital. That first night, Justin sighed. Brian turned to him and stroked his face. “Why the big sigh, Sunshine?” he asked, smiling. “Still can’t believe we’re married?”

 

That brought a small smile to Justin’s face, but a frown and worry lines on his forehead replaced it. “Yeah,” he whispered, “but I also can’t help worrying about Gus.”

 

Brian just smiled. “I still remember the first time you held him, Sunshine.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Justin managed another smile. “He’s a fighter, and it just breaks my heart to see him hurting.”

 

The two lay in silence for a few minutes. While Brian was the one who had helped bring Gus into the world, he couldn’t help smiling at Justin’s view of the whole thing. Since they’d both lacked in the father department, he figured maybe this was Justin’s way of being to Gus what he wished he’d had.

 

“You love him, don’t you, Sunshine?” he asked, turning and softly brushing his lips against Justin’s.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Justin sighed. “He’s too young to be in such pain.” His voice broke as he said this, until racking sobs shook his body.

 

Tears rolled down Brian’s face, and he just brought Justin close to him. “Why—why do I love Gus so much?” Justin wondered. “I—I didn’t—”

 

“You’re just a caring person, Sunshine.” Brian smiled as he stroked his hair and kissed the tears away. “While it’s true I helped give him life, I can see he trusts you, too.”

 

When he had calmed down, they turned over and went back to sleep, but not before Brian heard Justin’s urgent whisper:

 

“I love you, Gus. Get well soon.”

 

The next morning, Justin woke up in Brian’s arms, and it was apparent they hadn’t forgotten the most important reason they’d booked a hotel—they’d decided the stay would have to do for their honeymoon as well. But they’d also awakened to an unscheduled wake-up call—the phone was ringing.

 

Groggily, Brian reached over and answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Brian, it’s Deb. So—how’s Gus?”

 

“Appendicitis, Ma.”

 

“The poor dear.” Brian sensed the sadness in her voice. “So, what are they going to do?”

 

“It looks like he’ll need surgery—haven’t heard when, though.”

 

“Well, just hang in there,” Debbie said. “We’re all pulling for him.”

 

Brian decided now was also the time to let them know what had happened. “Oh, and Ma?”

 

“Yes, Brian?”

 

Brian explained about the impromptu ceremony they’d held.

 

“If I were there,” Debbie said, “I’d almost be tempted to smack you upside the head for not letting me know sooner, but I understand why you’d do it that way. Other than the impending surgery, is he doing all right?”

 

“Yeah, Ma,” Brian said. “He’s hanging in there, poor kid.”

 

 “Well, promise me you’ll keep us updated,” Debbie said.  “We’re all pulling for him.”

 

“Sure will,” Brian replied, as he felt Justin wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss him on the cheek. “I think Pop needs me,” he laughed, not forgetting the other reason they were in Vancouver.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



	4. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

Going In by AStephens

For the next few days, Brian and Justin were happy—very happy—though they never completely forgot the main purpose for being there. Even when they made love (for that’s what they called it now), Brian always kept his cell phone nearby, on the nightstand, in case anyone had news—or a surgery date.

 

Sure enough, just as they were in the midst of a wild session, he reached for his vibrating phone. “Hello?”

 

“Brian, it’s me,” Lindsay said. “The date’s been set—it’s tomorrow morning. Can you guys come?”

 

“Sure,” Brian said, “we’ll be there.” Flipping the phone shut again, he flopped back on the bed and turned to Justin. “Well, Sunshine,” he said, sensing Justin’s worried face, “our little guy’s going under tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe it’ll be over soon,” Justin—“Pop” Justin—said, sighing. “He shouldn’t have gone through this.”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Justin was right. But—going through it he was, and they needed to be there.

 

Suddenly, he remembered—he needed to call Debbie back. Dialing the number with shaking fingers, he half-hoped she was at the diner.

 

“Liberty Diner.”

 

“Hey, Ma, it’s me.”

 

“Hey, Brian. How’s Gus? Has—has a date been set?”

 

“Tomorrow, Ma.”

 

“I wish I were there,” Debbie said, the concern showing in her voice again. “Do they need anything?”

 

“Not that I know of,” Brian replied—for as long as they’d been there, he hadn’t heard anything, “just your support.”

 

“They’ve got it,” Debbie answered. “Let us know when he comes out.”

 

“Sure will,” Brian agreed.

 

Before long, they had gathered in Gus’ hospital room again. “Don’t be scared, Gus,” Brian said, intertwining Gus’ fingers with his. “We love you.”

 

“Pop?”

 

“I’m here, Gus,” Justin reassured him, brushing his hair back and kissing him on the forehead.

 

“I—I don’t remember anything,” Gus whispered.

 

“About what, buddy?” Justin wondered.

 

“Mommy—Mama—they tell me you held me.”

 

“I sure did,” Justin smiled. “You were the cutest baby.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, son?” Brian smiled and held Gus’ hand all the tighter.

 

“I—I don’t love Pop more than you,” Gus admitted.

 

Brian just laughed and kissed his son. “I don’t expect you to,” he whispered. “But he loves you, too.”

 

At that moment, surgeons arrived with a gurney. “Are you ready, Gus?” they asked.

 

The little group stepped back as the surgeons transferred Gus to the gurney. They all kissed him again, assuring him of their love. “We’ll be waiting,” Lindsay said, as she, Melanie, Brian, and Justin each gave one “for the road.”

 

It was a long wait, and while Brian was thinking about it, he figured he’d better call back home to update. “Hello?”

 

“Ma, it’s me.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“He just went in,” Brian replied. He could just see Justin wiping tears from his eyes, and he slipped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. “Poor Sunshine, he’s so scared.”

 

“Appendicitis is rarely fatal, Brian.”

 

“I know,” Brian said, as he kissed Justin’s tears away, “but can you blame him?”

 

“No,” Debbie admitted, “I guess I can’t. I’d be scared too, if Michael had gone in when he was that age.”

 

“I admit,” Brian said, sighing, but with a slight smile, “I’m scared, too.”

 

“It’s okay,” Debbie replied. “You kids have every right to be a little concerned. Hang in there, and let us know when he comes out.”

 

“Sure will,” Brian answered.

 

It seemed like it was taking forever, but just as Brian was finally getting a catnap, with his half-read magazine spread across his chest, he could make out someone talking to Lindsay and Melanie.

 

“Gus just came out,” he was saying, “and came through with flying colors.”

 

That made Brian stir, and he sat up, closed the magazine, and rubbed his eyes. _That’s a Kinney for you_ , he thought, attempting a smirk, though with the tears that were welling in his eyes, and the lump forming in his throat, he just felt like crying—crying for joy.

 

One member of the little band was still asleep—Justin “Pop” Kinney.

 

“Sunshine,” Brian whispered, turning to Justin and gently shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

 

“Huh—?” Justin awoke with a start. Stretching, he sat up and turned to Brian. “Is—is he out yet?”

 

“Yes,” Brian said, grinning as he took Justin in his arms and gave him a big hug—and a smack on the lips. “Our son made it though—with flying colors.”

 

Justin couldn’t believe it. Tears welled in his eyes, and he held on to Brian for dear life. “This—this is the happiest day of my life,” he sobbed.

 

Brian feigned a pout. “I thought the moment I told you I loved you was,” he said, trying not to laugh.

 

For the first time that day, Justin burst out laughing. “Okay, maybe the second happiest,” he admitted, taking Brian in his arms and giving him a big smooch.

 

“When—when can we see him?” Melanie was asking.

 

“In a little while,” the doctor replied, “when he’s had a chance to rest.”

 

As he left, Justin shook his head.

 

“Sunshine?” Brian smiled and put an arm around Justin’s shoulder. “Are—are you all right?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I—I just feel— _different_.”

 

“Different—how?”

 

“Like—” Justin looked Brian in the eyes. “—like a—a— _father_.”

 

Brian just hugged Justin. “Maybe,” he said, a soft smile crossing his lips, “maybe that’s because—you _are_.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin admitted, nodding, “but not biologically, like you.”

 

“So?” Brian turned Justin to face him, holding him by the shoulders. “You love Gus, have even before we married. Who cares whether or not it’s biological?”

 

Justin was about to answer when the doctor returned. “He seems ready for visitors now,” he said, “but he especially requested his Pop.”

 

Brian started to pout again, but Justin just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “He still loves you, remember,” he said, chuckling.

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



	5. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

Out of the Woods by AStephens

The little group made their way to the recovery room, where Gus was sitting up, attempting to sip a cup of hot broth through a straw.

 

“There’s our trooper,” Justin smiled, as they gathered around Gus’ bed. Taking his hand, he asked, “How are you feeling now?”

 

Gus smiled—a weak smile, to be sure, since he was still trying to wean off the anesthetic—but he had just enough energy to whisper, “Better, Pop, much better.”

 

The doctor was coming to check on Gus at that point, and he smiled to see the concerned group. “We’d like to keep Gus for a few more days,” he informed them, “just to make sure there are no side effects.”

 

“But,” Lindsay said, turning to Brian and Justin, “if you’d like to go home, feel free. I think we can take it from here.”

 

Justin turned to Brian and flashed a Sunshine smile as he threw his arms around him. “Home,” he whispered. “We can go home.”

 

All too soon, they were back in Pittsburgh, and decided to stop by the diner for dinner. When the bell rang, Debbie looked up. “Brian! Sunshine! You’re home!”

 

Rushing over to them, she gave them a bear hug each. “So,” she asked, when she’d finally allowed them to breathe once more, “how’s Gus?”

 

“He’s doing better,” Brian explained, “but he needs to stay in the hospital a few more days.”

 

“I need to get up there one of these days,” she mused, thinking of her granddaughter (and Gus’ sister) J.R.

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



	6. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

Discharge! by AStephens

It was a happy few days—with the added bonus of three (or four)-way conversations between Lindsay, Gus, Brian, and Justin. Then one day, Justin happened to reach the phone first. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, Justin,” Lindsay said. “We were wondering if we could come see you for a few days.”

 

“Sure!” Justin couldn’t have been more excited. “We can’t wait to see you!”

 

 “I think there’s someone who wants to talk to his Pop,” Lindsay laughed. “Here he is.”

 

“Hi, Pop!”

 

“There’s my Gus,” Justin laughed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“They let me out!”

 

“They—” Justin’s eyes filled with tears as he glanced back at Brian. “They set you free?”

 

In the background, he could hear Lindsay whisper, “Yes, Gus, you were _discharged_.”

 

“I was discharged, Pop!”

 

“Sunshine.” Brian reached for the phone, tears welling in his eyes as well. “Hey, son.”

 

“Hi, Daddy! I was discharged this morning!”

 

“Well, that’s great,” Brian said—even as the tears started rolling. “How does it feel to be home?”

 

“I love my bed,” Gus admitted.

 

Brian just laughed. “Yes, there’s nothing quite like sleeping in your own bed. When—when are you coming to see _us_?”

 

There was a brief silence as Lindsay got back on the line. “We should be there by the beginning of next week. He can’t wait to see you guys!”

 

“Well,” Justin said, having found another extension, “if it means seeing my Sonnyboy free of needles and tubes, I can’t wait to see him, either!”

 

The rest of the week went by quickly, as Brian and Justin got Britin ready for their visitors. Then one day, they heard the doorbell ring.

 

“They’re here!” Justin couldn’t have been more excited. He was almost tempted to slide down the banister, but since he was afraid he’d end up being the next one in the hospital, he just descended the stairs two steps at a time.

 

Brian just laughed as he followed close behind. He knew a special bond had formed between his two boys, and not just because of Gus’ first major party.

 

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes welled with tears, for locked in each other’s arms was the happiest pair—Gus in the arms of his Pop, as Lindsay, Melanie, and J.R. looked on.

 

“My son—vertical,” Justin sobbed, as he ran his hand up and down that arm that no longer sported hospital paraphernalia—not even his ID bracelet!

 

Everyone was so happy—even little J.R. got some quality time with Brian and Justin. One night, as they lay in bed, Justin sighed.

 

“A penny for your thoughts.” Brian smiled and stroked his cheek.

 

“I can’t help thinking,” Justin said, “about our impromptu ‘wedding’ in the ER.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “Gus deserved better.”

 

“What are you saying, Sunshine?” Brian sat up in bed, propping his head up with his hand.

 

Justin sat up as well. “Brian,” he whispered, “I know it sounds a bit corny, but—would you have preferred a real ceremony?”

 

Brian just chuckled. “Sunshine, Sunshine. What did it matter whether it was a quickie in the ER or a full-blown wedding here? The end result would’ve been the same.” His fingers mingled with Justin’s, allowing their rings to be side by side. “Our name’s now the same, and we have a beautiful son—who just adores you, by the way.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Justin, another stray tear rolling down his cheek, replied. “You have to admit, though, it would’ve been better if he hadn’t been suffering with appendicitis.”

 

Brian had to admit he was right—even as they’d exchanged vows, it had broken his heart to realize what was going on—their little Gus was suffering.

 

“So what do you suggest?” Brian was all ears now.

 

“I was thinking,” Justin said—as a shy smile crossed his face—“that perhaps we ought to—I don’t know—renew our vows?”

 

“Renew our vows…” Brian had to think about that for a minute.

 

“It’s perfect,” Justin was getting more and more excited every second. “Gus is healthy now, Lindsay, Melanie, and JR are here, and how hard would it be— _really_ —to get the others in?”

 

Then Brian began to grin—which he hadn’t done when he realized Justin had come up with the perfect name for the house. “You know, Sunshine, you’re right,” he said, pecking him on the lips. “Now let’s try to get some sleep. We can make arrangements in the morning.”

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



	7. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

Chapter 7 by AStephens

The next morning, everyone was up early—they were going to the diner for breakfast. When they got there, Justin, holding Gus’ hand, smiled. “You go in first,” he whispered. “I want everyone to see you.”

  


As he held the door open, the bell rang—and Gus just ran inside. Debbie was the first to see him. “Well, look what the cat brought in,” she exclaimed, as he made a beeline for her.

  


All heads turned at that, as the others came in. As she had promised, Debbie had told them about his situation, and they were tickled pink to see the little bundle of energy now in his Grandma Debbie’s arms.

  


When everyone had recovered from the shock, Brian cleared his throat. “I have an announcement,” he said. He explained about Gus’ ordeal, and the “quickie” wedding in the ER. “But we felt it wasn’t fair to Gus,” he concluded, as the invitations they’d brought were passed out to everyone.

  


Everyone was still recovering from the news when Michael felt something on his knee. Looking down, he saw the invitation meant for him and Ben—and the little angel holding it.

  


“Hey there.” He smiled, picking Gus up. “Is—is that for us?” Slipping the invitation out of his little hand, he handed it to Ben. “We’re so glad you’re better,” he said, giving Gus as big a hug as his post-op condition would allow. “Grandma told us all about it.”

  


Almost everyone else had similar reactions, but Emmett’s caught their attention. He just scooped little Gus up in his arms and held him close—so close that Brian, Justin, Melanie, and Lindsay were at the ready to save Gus from a possible medical emergency—one that might send him back into the hospital.

  


Their concern didn’t go unnoticed, as Emmett glanced up. “What? I’m just so thrilled the little one is well.”

  


Justin, managing to disentangle Gus from Emmett’s hold, just chuckled. “You okay, buddy?” He lifted Gus’ shirt long enough to check the surgery site, which, much to everyone’s relief, was unchanged.

  


“S’okay, Emmett,” Gus, safe in his Pop’s arms once more, whispered, as sleep threatened to overtake him. “S’okay.”

  


“We’ll get in touch,” Brian called, as they took leave of the gang and headed back home.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



	8. When A Little One Cries... by AStephens

  
[When A Little One Cries...](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476) by [AStephens](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Justin's flight from New York makes an unexpected detour...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](http://midnightwhispers.ca/browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Daphne, Debbie, Gus, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Original Character(s)  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  8 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 4943 Read: 15243  
Published: October 20, 2010 Updated: November 02, 2010 

Chapter 8 by AStephens

In the next few months, everyone pitched in for the renewal. On the big day, an invigorating scent enveloped the room, and they knew—Justin’s dream flowers, the golden gardenias, were there.

  


Brian sighed. In the midst of the “quickie” ceremony in the ER, he knew one thing had been lacking—and the only person who could help was lying in his hospital bed. Now he smiled, glancing down at the little man before him. “Do you remember what to do, Gus?”

  


Gus glanced up at his daddy and grinned. In his hand, he held the two rings to be used for the ceremony, and it hadn’t even bothered Brian—or Justin, for that matter—to take them off.

  


The ceremony went without a hitch, and Gus sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for his cue. Soon enough, it came:

  


“May I have the rings, please?”

  


How everyone cheered to see the little miracle sprinting up to transfer the rings!

  


When it was all over, “Pop” Justin smiled and scooped Gus into his arms. “I’m glad you were here, son,” he whispered.

  


Gus glanced around at all the smiling people. He didn’t even realize how they’d kept vigil with Brian, Justin, Lindsay, and Melanie, hoping for the miracle that took place!

  


Nestling closer, Gus just smiled and replied sleepily—for the events of the day had worn him out:

  


“Me too, Pop, me too.”

  


Finally, the day came when Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, and J.R. had to go home. One last kiss for everyone, and—they were gone.

  


“I’m sure going to miss them,” Justin admitted, as he leaned into Brian’s arms. A stray tear rolled down his cheek.

  


Brian just chuckled. “They’ll be back, Sunshine,” he assured him, “at least Gus will. We’ll make sure of that.”

  


Still in Brian’s arms, Justin sighed.

  


“Something on your mind, my Sunshine, my love?” Brian smiled, bringing Justin’s face up for a tender kiss.

  


“I—I just wanted to say—thank you,” Justin admitted.

  


“Thank you—for what?”

  


“For—just letting me come with you,” Justin admitted. “I know it’s not easy when your son falls sick, but for it to happen when we were finally together again—well, you could’ve just as easily left me here, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

  


“Why—why should I have?” Brian pecked him softly on the lips. “You were one of the first to see him after he came into the world—you got to hold him—why shouldn’t you have been there when he went through his first major surgery?”

  


Justin didn’t say anything, just brought his lips to Brian’s for a romantic kiss. He was now Pop to a wonderful, brave kid—and he’d do anything for him!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1476>  



End file.
